


Once Bitten Twice Shy

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Team Squish, Trekstock Prompt 1: Words to Live By
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy has fallen in love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten Twice Shy

“No one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds.”

Once Bitten Twice Shy  


Leonard H. McCoy was in love.

It wasn’t the goo-goo eyed stammer at the person every time you tried to talk to them love. That kind of love he had dealt with as a young man. With Nancy and Emony, and a couple fun nights on the town with people he had long since forgotten the names of. No this love was something he had taken to calling post-marriage love. It had happened twice before, once with Jocelyn obviously, and then with Tonia Barrows. 

It was the kind of love that filled his chest and made him want to be extra nice to everyone. Until people started whispering about him and then he decided to be nice just to the object of his affection. She was the only one who appreciated it anyway. It was the kind of love that was comfortable. It wasn’t about making giant declarations in flashing lights. It was about being open with each other about so many things. 

It was the kind of love that made McCoy think he could grow old with that person. 

Too bad this time he could never tell her about it.

Christine walked by the desk where he was working. McCoy nodded to her as he always did and went back to his PADD.

No McCoy knew he could never tell his head nurse that he wanted something more than the genuine friendship they had developed over the years in Jim’s flying tin can. He was old now he had to think practically. He already knew that he couldn’t make a marriage work and he knew he couldn’t make a romantic relationship on the Enterprise work. He was too old to be burnt by the fires of love anymore, it was best not to even acknowledge the flames. His feelings would go away in time.

When their shift ended and Christine came up to him though, smiling, her blue eyes bright and vibrant McCoy had to admit they were certainly taking their sweet time going away.

“We’re still on for our tutoring session tonight, Leonard?”

“Of course, Christine, every Wednesday I know that. We’re going to have you so prepared to finish your MD you’re going to put me out of a job.” 

She laughed. “Well thank you for the confidence boost. I booked the observation lounge for us this week. I thought we could take the time to be alone.”

McCoy nodded. Anything would be better than the recreation room. Last week’s checkers tournament had not been the best working environment. Who knew the science team fans could be so loud?

“Right I’ll be there at 18:00 sharp.”

“Leonard, would you mind wearing something causal?”

“S-Sure if you want.” 

***

McCoy pondered Christine’s request as he stood in his quarters checking his black sweater in the mirror for lint. The four shirts he had already tried on and decided against lay crumpled on his bed. They had always met in uniform, why change now? Maybe she felt something for him too. Maybe it was a sign that he should-no, no this was a good working relationship nothing more. He was not going to ruin it. His time with Tonia Barrows had been nice, but when they had decided to end their relationship away missions had gotten…awkward to say the least. If he tried anything with Christine it would make sickbay unbearable. 

McCoy shook his head as he turned away from the mirror and left his quarters. Even if he cared about how he looked, and he didn’t, Christine was never going to be impressed with him anyway. He was not Christine’s type. She liked the tall dark stoic guys and he wasn’t anything like that.

Nothing was going to happen he would make sure of it. 

Firmly resolved to keep things professional McCoy stepped off the turbolift at the proper deck and towards the last door on the right. 

He stepped into the observation lounge to see the lights dimmed and a table set out. The table was draped in a white tablecloth and on top of it were two plate settings and long lit red candles. 

“Do you like it?” 

McCoy turned his head to see Christine standing there in a dark green dress and hair down around her shoulders. 

“Christine, this looks wonderful, but you didn’t-is that fried chicken!?”

“Yes, I-I made it,” she said, her face turning bright red.

McCoy didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t wanted to push this, but she had gone ahead and taken the first step and now he was off balance. 

Christine waited for some kind of response from him, but as the silence continued Christine bit her lip as she realized she’d made a mistake again. She had been too forward, assumed that there was more than there really was.

Knowing from the look on her face that he was two seconds away from blowing the whole thing McCoy jumped on the opportunity before it slipped through his fingers. He smiled widely and grabbed for a chair. 

“I would be honoured to join you, Miss,” he said, as he pulled the chair out and gestured for her to sit down.

Christine smiled back at him as she sat down and McCoy let their hands brush together as he sat down in the other chair. 

“Thank you for doing all this, Christine.”

“Thank you for letting me know it was worth, Len.” 

Well they did say third times the charm.

The End


End file.
